Community:Spyro372/The Complex
The Complex is a famous game created by . It is his most famous game, which the game is usually on the second page of most played games of all time. The game is the second most played game under the Town and City genre, after Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. There are seven versions of the game, all of which are located on Spyro's profile in different game-slots; the seventh version of the game is the version currently in the most visited game-slot. When visiting The Complex, players can inhabit apartments that are known as complexes. Players can also get jobs, as well as role-play with each other in the city surrounding the apartments. All six versions of the game are extremely similar. The Complex is very similar to another game by Spyro372 that is titled Community:Spyro372/The Original Apartments. The Complex has been stolen many times, most notoriously by . This sparked a feud between Spyro372 and Jared. The feud has since died down. The Complex has over 192,761 favorites. On February 15, 2013, The Complex hit the front page of most played games of all time. The game was on the front page of most played games of all time for about a month before it was surpassed in place visits by 's Build a Hideout and Fight. In June 2013, however, the game hit the front page again, becoming the 12th most played game on Roblox for the second time in the history of The Complex. There are uncopylocked versions of this game, mostly uncopylocked by 2012 users. For example, A uncopylocked version can be found. Versions Currently, there are sixteen different version of the Complex, with the newest version being displayed in Stannite's Profile. All sixteen versions of The Complex can be played. The Complex of Versions 9 - 17 were Created by Stannite which some have not been made yet. Stannite planned to release The Complex V18 once she catches the series up with by making Versions 11 to 14 of The Complex using the 10th generation homes of The Complex which are blue apartments in an apartment building that had 10 Apartments and was used on The Complex of Versions 10 - 14, 15 & 17 and the 10th Generation is no longer being used in newer Versions. Stannite decided to have the 13th Generation of the Complex homes first used on The Complex V22 (a future version being made by Stannite). The 13th Generation of the Complex homes are 5 story homes that have a basement with the basement being counted as a 1st floor and the homes look like 4 story houses in the front and 2 story houses in the back due to its roof overlapping the 5th & 4th floor and the 13th Generation of the Complex homes are being released in The Complex V22 and Version 21 is being skipped. The 12th Generation B of the complex homes are homes with white window frames and a basement and they were used in The Complex V15 & V17. The 12th Generation A of the Complex homes are one story houses and they were used on The Complex V16. The Complex Versions Alpha, Beta, 0, 1 & 9+ were created by Stannite and Versions The original first complex - 8 were created by Spyro372. On July 9, 2018, Stannite Made The Complex V1 and plans to Advertise the game with the game being just called "The Complex" because it's the first Version. Here is a link to the First Version of The Complex https://www.roblox.com/games/17145818/The-Complex-V1 Version Alpha This Version was the very first and has not been opened yet and this is also a belated version. Version Alpha only has 5 Complex homes and that's it. Version Beta This version has not been opened yet and this is a belated version too. Version Beta only has 7 Complex homes and a morph tester and that's it. Version 0 This is a late beta Version of The Complex. this was also a belated version and was created by Stannite, This Version has the 1st Generation Complex homes which were sand color houses that had a blue roof and looks like it was created in 2006. Version 0 A.K.A Late Beta version only had 10 complex homes and that was it. Version 1 The first version of the Complex ever was belated and was created by Stannite, Version 1 was opened on July 9, 2018. Version 1 has 17 complex homes because Version 1 has 17 Player servers. Version 1 has a blonde Mall, 2 restaurants that were separate from the mall, a park, a trampoline, a weather system and this Version has a radio which is called Complex radio that is run by an admin command "m:" and complex radio is only on servers that Stannite is on. This Version has the 2nd Generation complex homes which was the release generation of the Complex homes since it was used on the release Version which was Version 1 and heres a link to Version 1 https://www.roblox.com/games/17145818/The-Complex-V1. This is the only Version that was created by a group that was claimed by Stannite The Original First Complex This came after Version 1. This version of the game differs in several ways from the other versions. This version does not contain the duplex apartments featured in versions 2-5. However, the layout of the game set the stage for the future versions of The Complex to come; some features that were introduced in the first version include the park, the layout of the apartments, and the inclusion of restaurants and a mall. Versions 2 and 3 The third version of the game was in the most played game-slot from early 2012- to the middle of 2012. In version three of The Complex, five apartment complexes were lined up in front of the mall. The park sat between the apartments and the mall. Unlike the other versions, the park contained a trampoline. Versions 4 and 5 This version of The Complex was in the most played game-slot from mid-2012 until April 7, 2013. Like the other version of the game, version four contained six duplex apartments that surrounded an open park. The park contains the same features as the other versions as well. The mall and the school, which were in previous versions, were also in version four. A beach was located behind the restaurants and the school. A cemetery, a camping area, a ski slope, and a recreational complex are also located within the game throughout the map. The recreational complex holds a football field, a soccer field, a skate park, and batting cages. In addition to the White Castle and Olive Garden located in previous versions of The Complex, Burger King, Subway, and McDonald's were also restaurants. There is a small island that is located across from the main island. The island is accessible via a bridge. On the island, there is a farm. The farm contains a red barn, as well as several pens for the variety of animals. Version five of The Complex was released in early 2013, but never to the most played gameslot. It contains the same features that version four does, they are just arranged differently on the version five map. Version 6 Version 6 of The Complex was released on April 7, 2013. For the first time since version one, the complexes were single family apartments as opposed to duplex apartments. There are twelve single family apartments in the game in version six. However, the apartment buildings were built in the same style as the previous apartments in versions 2-5. Several new features were released within version six, such as giving players the ability to paint different things each apartment the color of his/her choosing. Besides the changing of the houses, the map of version six of The Complex is the same as that of version four. Version 7 Version 7 of The Complex is the latest and the most played version which now allows players to change their avatar as the specific user's id by saying try/(the users id) Version 7 also included the introduction of in-game administrative staff to keep the online community in-check. A couple of the more popular 'admins' are iVespoochie, and EmperorFish, better known as "Fishy." Version 9 Version 9 of The Complex was created by Stannite, Version 9 was Released on June 6, 2015 and has 20 Complex homes and 30 Huts which adds up to 50 Homes. Version 9 has 50 Homes because this Version has 50 player servers and Stannite promised to make the server capacity correspond to the amount of homes that were in the game for instance if a Version had 17 Player servers like Version 1 then There would be 17 homes in the game. Version 9 is a huge complex map that is in a desert and had their Complexes updated to the 12th Generation B Complex homes. Version 9 had a Mall, a camp site, a school, everything a city must have, restaurants and This Version is having a new update soon. Version 10 Version 10 of The Complex was also created by Stannite, Version 10 was released on July 4, 2016 and has 20 Apartments. and since Verson 10 had 20 Apartments, this Version has 20 Player servers and Version 10 has 2 Apartment buildings, a Mall, a Pool and is on a Beach and this Version was when the 10th Generation complex homes were released. Version 11 This section on Version 11 will be added when Stannite opens The Complex V11 Version 15 Version 15 of The Complex was created by Stannite, Version 15 was released on January 29, 2017 and is a map located in the arctic which explains the snow in this Version, This Version has 18 complex homes and only 17 of them could be owned so the game had 17 Player servers just like Version 1 did. The 18th Complex home was a historical mark. Version 16 Version 16 was a belated version so this version was opened on January 14, 2018 and This version is in the Arctic and is on terrain and has the 12th generation A complex homes. this version features a beautiful Landscape, a Mall and a school and a Castle Version 17 Version 17 of The Complex was made by Stannite and this Version was released on February 5th, 2017. This Version was multi-generative with the homes since this Version had 12 12th Generation B Complex homes, 120 10th Generation Complex Apartments and One 12th Generation A Complex Home which was the farmhouse. this Version featured a Mall, business places, schools, a park, a farm, and restaurants. here is a link to Version 17 https://www.roblox.com/games/641766989/The-Complex-V17 Version 18 This Version is not released yet but will be worked on by Stannite soon. Version YE This Version is being created and released in 2020 to celebrate the 11th Anniversary of The Complex since Version 1 was created on October 20, 2009. the "YE" stands for 11 Years of Epicness Reception Reception to The Complex is generally mixed within the eyes of the Robloxian Community. Despite its relative popularity on the Roblox Games page, The Complex has received some criticism in several different fields. Like many Town and City role-play games, The Complex is notorious, and often heavily criticized, for the large amount of Online Dating that takes place. The game is also criticized for the large amount of badges (222+) present in the game. Spyro372 has also been accused of using free models in the game (Which is not true); lag is also a common complaint of The Complex as well. The game's building style has also been criticized by multiple players that have less-popular games. Trivia * The game was originally named Northtown Community. The name of the game was later changed to The Complex. * Spyro372 has constructed five different versions of The Complex, with version 4 being the most played. * The Complex was the 8th most played game on Roblox during 2012; the game was played 18,244,262 times. * A recent update was installed into The Complex where players can become anybody by typing Try/Player's ID into the chat bar. * Version 7 introduced admins into the game to help keep the community in-check *Version 11 is when the 5th Generation Complex Homes were used again for just ONE more time and has 8 Duplexes instead of 6 *Version 17 had 3 different types of homes *Version 1 has a weather system *Versions YE & 11 are Both special only difference is that Version 11 honors the 11th Version of the Complex and Version YE honors 11 Years of The Complex. 11 Years of The Complex is a milestone because sometimes the calendar repeats itself every 11 Years.